


A Shoulder To Cry On

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wraith Mahariel, Lily Hawke and Enansal Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Wraith calling an emergency meeting couldn’t be good. Especially at Arlathan.





	

Wraith calling an emergency meeting couldn’t be good. Especially at Arlathan. It was always Tamlen who called them, usually to plot some prank that would then go horribly wrong and get all four of them in trouble. Fenarel and Merrill arrived at the foursome’s aravel to find Wraith standing with a dead bird held at arms length.   
“You’re probably wondering why I called you all here, along with why I have a dead bird.”   
“Yes…” Merrill trailed off, wondering what was going on.  
“Remember that bitch Elisa?”   
“Uh-huh.”   
“Well she cheated on Tamlen and then blamed it on him and dumped him! So I’m going to be his shoulder to cry on while you…” She paused in her tirade to hand Fenarel the dead bird, who promptly squealed and dropped it.   
“…Are going to put this dead bird in that bitch’s aravel. Clear?”   
“Clear.” Fenarel and Merrill responded. Merrill picked up the dead bird and left, swiftly followed by Fenarel. Sighing, Wraith went in search on Tamlen.

She found him sitting on a log near the edge of camp, close to tears.   
“Hey,” She said, wishing she’d gone to plant the dead bird instead of trying to comfort someone, “Are you okay?”  
Tamlen sighed.   
“How can I be okay? She dumped me.”   
“Tamlen, I’m sorry. Do you wanna talk about it?”   
“What is there to talk about? She left me, that’s all there is too say.”   
“I meant talking about your emotions, you know, get it out and all that shit.”  
Tamlen laughed mirthlessly.   
“You’re not very good at this, are you?”   
“Breakups usually consist of me hitting shit and screaming until it breaks. You can try it if you want.” Wraith suggested. Tamlen was just about to respond when a loud scream echoed from another part of the campsite. Tamlen looked at her.   
“What was that?”   
Wraith simply gave him an innocent smile.   
“How should I know?”


End file.
